


Death Trap

by Brate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Sherlock is on the outside, and he does not like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Trap

Sherlock threw money at the driver and jumped out of the cab. Ducking under the police tape, he made a beeline for the house's main entrance, but barely made it five steps before his arm was grabbed and he was yanked to a stop.

"You're can't go in there, Sherlock," Lestrade said, not relinquishing his hold.

"Of course I can. _John's_ in there." Sherlock didn't mention he was the one who had sent John inside. To his death. No, because he was going to stop that from happening. If only these idiotic policemen would let him do his job. 

"I know exactly where John is and what he's up against, and he expressly forbid me to allow you entry."

Sherlock stopped pulling against the restraint. "He called you first," he accused, realizing how the police had beat him here. 

"He wanted to make sure you wouldn't be stupid enough to go in after him."

"It's not stupidity—it's logic. No one else will be able to figure out the traps and get John out alive."

Lestrade nodded like he understood, but, "I still can't let you in," he said.

***

Sherlock fumed as he paced. 

Lestrade had set up a line of his officers to guard against Sherlock entering the James' mansion. Gareth James had set up his palatial estate as a "Murder Castle," emulating the infamous H. H. Holmes that had created much the same in the US in the 1890's. The estate was large and sprawling, and Sherlock had no idea was happening to John. The Yard had called a special team to venture into the house, but it was taking them far too long to arrive. 

How could Sherlock have missed such an obvious suspect? He'd thought James to be merely a pawn in someone else's game, and had sent John directly into his lair. Sherlock tried John's phone, and again it went straight to voicemail. He decided it was because John turned it off to avoid distractions. He wouldn't accept any other reason. 

With a check of the time, Sherlock stilled. He turned toward the house and quickly went through various scenarios to bypass the officers and get into the house, discarding one after another. He had just decided which strategy had the greatest chance of success, when the front door opened. Everyone milling about the courtyard stopped and turned to look. John stood in the doorway—bruised, bloody, and battered, but alive. 

It didn't matter that others were closer, Sherlock easily beat them to John's side. 

John leaned against Sherlock as he was led to the nearest police car. He narrowed his eyes. "You're surprised I made it out."

"Not at all," Sherlock argued. "I knew you could do it."

John smiled. "Liar."

People started clamoring for answers. 

Waving a hand, John said, "My advice? Raze the damn house to the ground. There's nothing good in there."

"What about James?" Lestrade asked. 

"Third room on the left at the top of the second staircase. I think he meant it for me, but somehow he was caught inside." John paused. "Strychnine is not a pleasant death."

"I'm taking John home," Sherlock announced.

Lestrade opened his mouth to argue, then closed it, nodding. "I'll be over later for your statement." 

Imperiously, Sherlock demanded a police car take them back to Baker Street. 

The drive was quiet for the first several minutes, until John sat back and said, "Go ahead and ask."

Sherlock had been dying to know exactly what contraptions and traps James had set, and now that John was safe, he could set his curiosity free. But... "No questions," he said. "I'm just glad you're all right." When Sherlock received a warm smile in return, he knew he'd made the correct decision. 

Besides, later he could scour the Yard's reports and find everything he needed.


End file.
